Celestial Devil Slayer
by Celestialdevilslayer
Summary: Laxus has always been a secretive person. But when he and the Thunder Legion come back with someone knew everyone wonders who she is. When Master sees her he recognizes her immediately. But who exactly is she?


Title: The Celestial Devil Slayer

Summary: Laxus has always been a secretive person. But when he and the Thunder Legion come back with someone new everyone wonders who she is. When the Master sees her he recognizes her immediately. But who exactly is she?

Characters: Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane

Ships: Gray X Lucy

* * *

Note: This is my own version of Fairy Tail but a lot of things have changed. First, Lucy and Natsu never met and Lucy joined the guild when she was a lot younger. Second, as you can tell Lucy does not have the keys. She is a celestial devil slayer. Three, Gray is an Ice Devil's slayer. Four, Gray has an exceed. Five, Lucy and Laxus are cousins. Six, Lucy is Gramps Granddaughter. Seven, Lucy is an S-Class mage and works with Laxus and the Thunder Legion. Eight, Lucy has an exceed. Nine, and exceeds have destined mates. Ten, only Mira, Makarov, Gildarts, Laxus, and the Thunder Legion know about her. Eleven, Laxus is not as much of a jackass. This story first takes place when Happy steals the flyer from the S-Class message board. Natsu and Happy were going to go alone and Gray went after them. The story line is pretty much the same without Lucy in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Some of the parts of this chapter especially are quoted directly from the TV series.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Mira rushes down the S-Class stairs with a worried look on her face. "Master!" She shouts. "A job flyer is missing from the second floor request board!"

Makarov takes a sip of his coffee and spits it out.

"What? A job sheet's missing?" Wakaba asks.

"If it was on the second floor, it was an S-Class job." Macao says.

"What kind of dummy would run off with that?" Laki asks.

"A cat. I saw a cat with wings take off with it." Laxus says with his feet up on the table.

Mira turns to Laxus with a serious face. "Happy did?!" She asks.

Suddenly the whole guild is in uproar. Everyone is talking over one another and it is chaos.

"... Meaning Natsu and Happy...?!"

"What are they thinking?!"

"They took an S-Class quest just like that?!" Alzack grumbles.

"I though they were stupid, but not this stupid." Biska says.

"This is a serious breach of the rules." Laxus chuckles. "Gramps! They're getting a serious punishment the moment they get back, I assume?" Laxus chuckles a little. "Though, given their skill level, I doubt they'll come back alive from an S-Class job... It is a good thing that I sent Fairy after them..."

"Laxus! Why didn't you try to stop them if you knew?!" Mira asks. "And how in the world did you get Fairy to go after them?!"

"All I saw was a sneaky cat run off with a piece of paper in its mouth." Laxus shrugs. "And when I told Fairy she was all over it. Though she took Freed with her to stop them, she might not get there in time." Mira gives Laxus a glare. "Oh? You haven't given that look in a while."

Makarov grabs everyone's attention back to him. "This is bad. What job flyer was taken."

Mira glares at Laxus once more before turning back to Makarov. "The Cursed Island of Galuna."

Makarov grasps. "What?"

"Galuna Island?!"

"That's insane!" Laki gasps.

"They really are stupid!" Biska and Alzack exclaim at the same time.

Laxus sits up in his chair. "If they are going there they are going to need to get on a boat. Fairy and Freed went the other direction, in the direction of the Train Station to intercept them. They are never going to make it."

"Laxus! Go bring them back!" Makarov shouts at him.

"Don't be silly. I have to go notify Freed and Fairy at the train station that they will not be there. And I have my own work to attend to. I have a new job for my team." Laxus says. "Members of this guild need to learn to take care of and learn from their own mistakes. They will know it is a mistake once they get there and come back."

"Out of everyone here, who else besides you can bring Natsu back by force?!" Makarov shouts at him.

"Gray probably could, and even if he couldn't he could probably hold them off until Erza gets there." Laxus says.

Gray stands up. "Gramps." Gray says. Makarov looks towards them. "I can't let that comment go. I am an S-Class Mage. I am sure I can bring them back."

Makarov only nods at him before he runs out after Natsu and Happy. Laxus sighs and picks up the job request. "Fairy is not going to be happy about this..." Laxus mumbles to himself. "But she was the one that wanted to keep herself a secret."

* * *

**Magnolia Train Station**

A pretty blond haired girl looks around the train station. She is wearing a white dress with blue on the sides of it. The arm sleeves are matching it. The blue bows on the arm sleeves are matching with the one she has around her neck. She has white stockings that are covered by black boots. Her guild mark is shown for everyone to see. She has the Fairy Tail Guild mark in the colors of a galaxy on her left shoulder. Her long blond hair is braided into a long braid that goes down her back.

"Freed, I don't see them." Fairy says. "I hope we haven't missed them. I have a word or two I would like to say to them." She grumbles.

Freed looks at his communication lacrima. "Well Laxus just messaged me. They are heading to Galuna Island. That means that they got on the train at the other end of town. Laxus told us to come back, and that we are going on a new mission. Gray Fullbuster is going after Natsu and they are sending Erza once she gets back."

"Well that sucks." Fairy says sulking. "And I was hoping to give them a piece of my mind too."

"You will get to do that when you finally meet them." Freed says. "Now come on. Laxus has a mission for us. We are meeting Bixlow and Evergreen at my house. Laxus will be joining us shortly."

Fairy looks around at all of the people around her. "You know what?" Freed hums. "I really hate people."

"That is only the third time today you have told me that." Freed sighs before they start heading towards Freed's house.

* * *

**Freed's house**

Fairy and Freed walk into Freed's house to see the rest of the Thunder Legion already there. Fairy and Freed both sit down at the same table as the others.

"Freed why do you insist on living in this place?" Fairy asks. "The rest of us all live in the same mansion as my father."

"Because Lucy, it makes more sense for at least one of us to live in town. If none of us did people would be suspicious how we get to the guild so early in the morning." Freed state. "Plus I like my own privacy."

"But think of all the books in Heartfilia Manor that you could read." Fairy, now known as Lucy says. "I know you love reading."

"Can you two stop bickering long enough for us to hear what the job is?" Bixlow ask.

"Can you? Can you?" His three minions repeat.

"Bixlow can you get your minions to stop doing that? It is very annoying." Lucy glares at Bixlow.

"They are not minions, Lucy! They are my babies!" Bixlow shouts back at Lucy.

All of a sudden in a flash of light brown, one of Bixlow's minions is on the floor. A brown cat with a white tipped tail is standing over top of it. It is wearing a purple dress and a purple and blue flower is on it's left ear.

"Hey! That's one of my babies!" Bixlow shouts.

"Christine..." Lucy says. "I know that you get annoyed at them too but that did not help the situation."

"I am going to hurt that cat for hurting one of my babies!" Bixlow shouts getting up.

"And if you do that I will beat you to next week." Lucy shouts at him. Soon enough Lucy and Bixlow are arguing.

Let's just get on with what the mission is. We will tell those two idiots later." Evergreen sighs.

* * *

**Weeks later**

**In a forest**

Lucy crouches down to the ground. She looks at the big indent in front of her. "Freed!" She shouts. "Come and look at this!"

Freed walks over to her and crouches down with her. "It looks as if something big and heavy went through here Fairy."

Lucy nods. "Something big, heavy, and it was heading towards Magnolia." Lucy sighs. "It might just be a coincidence, but I have a bad feeling about this. We should contact Gramps."

Freed nods. "I got the communication lacrima. You might want to put on your cloak."

Lucy nods and a bright light goes around her. When the light fades she is covered in a black cloak that only shows that she is female. Freed digs the communication lacrima out of his bag and holds it out in front of them. He calls the guild with it.

Mira is the one who answers. "Fairy! Freed! It is good to see you!"

Freed sighs. "Where is master?"

Mira turns the lacrima. "He's over there..." She sighs.

Lucy and Freed look through the lacrima to see Makarov passed out drunk on a crate. Freed and Lucy look at one another. Where are they?

"Mira?" Freed asks. "Where are you exactly?"

Mira's face turns dark. "We are in the basement of the guild hall. The guild hall was attacked by Phantom Lord."

Lucy speaks up. "Was anyone hurt?!"

"No Fairy. Not anyone at the guild hall anyway." Mira says. "Nobody was at the guild because it was attacked at night. No one was hurt during the initial attack."

"THAT'S BECAUSE THEY ARE COWARDS!" Makarov wakes up to say and drunkenly stands up. "WE AREN'T LETTING THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS! ESPECIALLY NOT AFTER SOME OF OUR OWN WERE ATTACKED!" Roar of approval from other guild members is heard over the lacrima.

"Some of us were attacked?!" Freed asks.

"We tried to take precautions so no one would get attacked. We had a curfew set for members of the guild. No one was going to be staying alone. No girl was going to be staying with all boys and no boy was going to be staying with all girls. Levy, Jet, and Droy were walking back to where they were staying, Levy was staying with me and Jet and Droy were staying with Elfman." Mira says. "Elfman and I didn't think anything of it when they didn't come to us the other day. We just thought they had forgot. But the next morning they were attacked to the tree in the center of Magnolia. Levy and Phantom Lord's guild mark painted on her chest. They were beat up pretty bad. They still haven't woken up."

"That's horrible!" Freed says.

Lucy looks at Freed before looking back at Mira. "Phantom Lord has a full movable guild hall don't they?"

"Yes they do, Fairy. Why do you ask?" Mira says.

Lucy takes the lacrima from Freed. She points in the direction of the track. "We found this when we were walking in the forest. I started to get a bad feeling so I transported Freed and I here. It looks to be something big and large and it looks to be moving towards Magnolia. Now that I think about it, it could be a leg of a transporting guild hall."

"We will be on high alert. Thanks, Fairy, Freed." Mira says.

"Do you want us to bring the others back?" Freed asks.

"Not right now." Mira says. "Finish your mission first. We will contact you if we need further help." Freed nods and Mira ends the transmission.

A bright light wraps around Lucy once again and her clothing changes back to her white dress with blue on the sides of it.

"Come on Freed. We have to get back to the others." Lucy waves her hand across the ground and a celestial portal moves across it. As soon as it goes under Freed and Lucy they are transported back to their camp.

* * *

**A clearing**

**The next day**

Lucy dodges another tentacle of the demon. "Laxus! Why did you think chasing a demon was a good idea?!"

"Well I am looking at the devil slayer of the guild, aren't I?!"

"Celestial Devil's Zeroth Sword!" Lucy shouts as a sword is created in between her hands. She slashes at the tentacle removing it from the demon. "That's not the point!"

"Should I remind you that Gray is also one?" Evergreen asks also dodging one.

"So what?!" Laxus shouts. "Gray isn't S-Class yet is he? And this job has a good payout!"

"That shouldn't matter!" The two girls of the groups say at the same time.

Laxus feels the lacrima in his pocket go off. "Hold it off for a little while. Lucy whittle it down. I am going to take this lacrima call."

Laxus quickly dashes away before the two girls can say anything. "I don't know why I was stuck with the two girls while Bixlow and Freed decided to baby-sit town."

Laxus answers the call to see Mira's face. "What's up Mira?"

"Phantom Lord has attacked once again Laxus. Fairy and Freed were right, Phantom Lord's guild hall is heading towards us. The guild hall hasn't made it to us yet but they have already attacked our members. One of the members of Phantom drained master's magic and he is slowly recovering. We need you and the others back here Laxus. There is word of Phantom Lord using an Abyss break." Mira says.

"We will get there as soon as we can. We have a demon to kill. We will hopefully be there soon." Laxus says confidently. He hangs his head for a moment. "Check up on Gramps for me and make sure he is okay." He then brings his head up. "We will be there soon."

Laxus ends the call and rushes back tot he demon. He arrives just in time to see Lucy drive her sword through the base of it's skull and decapitate it.

"Is it dead?" Laxus asks walking over to her.

"Yep!" Lucy says jumping down. "What did Mira need?"

"We need to get back to the guild. Phantom Lord attacked and Gramps is down for the count right now. They need all the help they can get." Laxus says.

"Then we need to get back to town and get Bixlow and Freed. Not to mention get the reward." Evergreen says.

"I will do that. I'll be right back." Lucy says before one of her portals swallows her up.

* * *

**Mayor's house**

Lucy lands at the mayor's house with her full on cloak on. She walks in the place. She brings out the head she got from the demon.

"Did you kill it?" The mayor of the town asks.

"Here is the head as proof." Lucy shows him.

The mayor sweat drops at seeing the head. He really wasn't expecting her to do that. He hands her a bag. "Here is the reward that was promised. 1,400,000 J."

"Thank you." Lucy says. "Do you have any idea where the other people of our team are?"

"They were in the southern part of town the last time I saw them." The mayor says.

"Thanks Again!" Lucy says when another portal swallows her up.

* * *

**Southern part of town**

Lucy lands in front of Freed and Bixlow. She grabs them both before using another portal.

* * *

**The Same Clearing as Before**

The land in front of the dead demon.

"What gives, Fairy!" Bixlow shouts.

"Yeah, what gives?" His minions repeat.

"We need to go back to Fairy Tail." Laxus says seriously. Everyone looks towards him. "Phantom Lord has attacked the guild. Gramps is down for the count. Word has it that they are going to be using an Abyss break and we all know someone that can counteract them as well as draw them out." All of them look to Lucy and she nods. "We need to get there now."

Everyone agrees and Lucy makes another portal transporting them to Fairy Tail.


End file.
